Shinobi and New Spirit
by Hikasya
Summary: Sekuel dari "Shinobi and Date Mission". Muncullah spirit baru yang akan mengadu domba Naruto dan teman-temannya lewat perasaan dan tekanan mental. Menghancurkan hubungan persahabatan, cinta dan keluarga. Mempermainkan emosi mereka hingga terjadilah peristiwa yang sangat besar dan mengancam dunia ini. Inilah spirit baru!
1. Kisah yang baru

WHUOOOOOOOONG!

Tiba-tiba, di langit biru yang cerah, terjadi distorsi yang sangat besar dengan suara gemuruh yang keras. Dari suatu ketiadaan, distorsi berubah menjadi lubang hitam raksasa berputar-putar spiral dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Kemudian dari pusat lubang hitam itu, muncul sosok misterius yang perlahan-lahan turun ke bumi. Sosok misterius yang tidak diketahui. Entah siapa dia sebenarnya.

Dia adalah seorang gadis berambut panjang merah hati. Bermata violet. Berpakaian gaun kembang berwarna merah kehitaman seperti model gaun kerajaan eropa abad pertengahan. Kedua kakinya memakai sepatu boots berhak tinggi berwarna hitam. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah pedang panjang ramping berwarna perak yang berkilau dengan gagang berukiran tiga permata saffir biru.

Dari penampilannya dapat diketahui, dia adalah sosok spirit yang baru. Spirit setingkat rating SSS. Kekuatannya melebihi kekuatan Origami.

Siapakah sosok spirit baru ini?

Dia berwajah datar sambil menyerukan sebuah kalimat ancaman.

"Akhirnya aku tiba juga di dunia ini. Dunia yang dihuni oleh para manusia. Aku akan menghancurkan mereka lewat perasaan dan tekanan mental. Itulah yang ingin aku lakukan untuk bersenang-senang di dunia ini ...," senyuman sinis terukir di wajahnya yang cantik."Origami ... Tohka ... Tunggulah aku. Aku akan mencari kalian secepatnya. Karena kalian sudah mengkhianatiku. Sebelum itu, aku akan melakukan serangan pertamaku di dunia ini."

Cepat atau lambat, gadis spirit itu akan datang menemui Origami dan Tohka. Sebab Origami dan Tohka ditunjuk sebagai spirit yang ditugaskan untuk menghancurkan dunia ini. Tapi, Origami dan Tohka sudah berubah karena perasaan cinta mereka terhadap dua pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkan dunia ini. Naruto dan Shidou. Dua sahabat yang telah mengukir kemenangan dalam menghentikan tindak-tanduk para spirit lewat perasaan cinta. Kini para spirit sudah tunduk pada mereka. Bahkan para spirit sudah jatuh cinta pada mereka.

JLEB!

Sang spirit misterius pun menghilang saat menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah. Bersamaan gempa bumi dahsyat menimpa daerah yang dipijaknya. Tanah amblas ke bawah dalam hitungan detik.

DRRRRAAAAAAAAAK!

Terdengarlah bunyi alarm tanda bahaya yang menggema di seantero kota Tenguu.

NGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG!

Ledakan dahsyat seperti nuklir menghantam wilayah yang disinggahi spirit baru tadi. Menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di dekatnya tanpa tersisa sedikitpun. Pedang yang ditancapkan ke tanah itu, juga sudah menghilang saat ledakan mahadahsyat sudah melanda wilayah tersebut. Itulah Pedang Penghancur Dunia.

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!

Inilah awal dari bencana yang baru. Ancaman besar dari spirit yang baru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Date A Live © Koshi Tachibana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Tohka**

 **Shidou x Origami**

 **Genre: adventure/hurt/comfort/mystery/romance/humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: kota Tenguu**

 **Start: Senin, 27 Juni 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 **Sekuel dari "Shinobi and Date Mission". Muncullah spirit baru yang akan mengadu domba Naruto dan teman-temannya lewat perasaan dan tekanan mental. Menghancurkan hubungan persahabatan, cinta dan keluarga. Mempermainkan emosi mereka hingga terjadilah peristiwa yang sangat besar dan mengancam dunia ini. Inilah spirit baru!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SHINOBI AND NEW SPIRIT**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Kisah yang baru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SETAHUN KEMUDIAN ...

"Aku berangkat!"

"Hati-hati, Naruto!"

"Iya, Tousan!"

Pintu pagar besi terbuka saat Naruto ingin keluar dari rumah sederhana. Rumah sederhana yang terletak cukup dekat dengan sekolah Naruto yaitu Tenguu High School atau lebih disingkat menjadi THS. Rumah tersebut berhasil dibeli oleh Minato dengan uang hasil tabungannya yang didapatkannya dari gaji sebagai guru olahraga yang mengajar di sekolah Naruto. Kehidupan mereka menjadi lebih baik dan berkecukupan setelah pindah dari rumah Shidou, beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Kini Naruto sudah duduk di kelas 12 atau kelas 3 SMA. Begitu juga dengan Shidou dan teman-temannya. Seperti Tohka, Kurumi, Origami, dan Mana. Juga gadis-gadis spirit yang masih tinggal di rumah Shidou sekarang, memilih sekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Shidou dan Naruto. Sebut saja Yoshino yang duduk di kelas 10. Kaguya dan Yuzuru yang duduk di kelas 11. Miku yang duduk di kelas 12.

Para gadis spirit sangat senang bisa satu sekolah dengan dua laki-laki itu. Dengan begitu, mereka bisa leluasa untuk berdekatan dengan Naruto dan Shidou. Tapi, mereka selalu dihalangi oleh Tohka dan Origami. Karena Tohka adalah pacarnya Naruto dan Origami adalah pacarnya Shidou. Dua gadis itu tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun menyentuh Naruto maupun Shidou.

Begitulah yang terjadi sekarang ini. Meskipun Naruto bisa bernapas lega karena sudah pindah dari rumah Shidou itu, agar bisa terhindar dari godaan para gadis spirit. Tapi, begitu sampai di sekolah, dia malah kewalahan karena digoda terus oleh gadis-gadis spirit yang begitu agresif seperti Kaguya, Yuzuru dan Kurumi. Sebaliknya Shidou digoda oleh Miku dan Yoshino. Hal ini akan membuat Tohka dan Origami menjadi panas melihatnya. Terbakar api cemburu dan tidak sengaja mengeluarkan kemampuan spirit mereka hingga terjadilah ledakan yang menghancurkan separuh sekolah. Sangat mengagetkan semua orang.

Mengingat hal itu, sungguh membuat Naruto berpikir berulang kali. Pertama, dia sudah pindah dari rumah Shidou dan tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya di rumah yang baru. Semula Tohka ingin ikut tinggal bersama Naruto di sana. Tapi, ayahnya tidak mengizinkannya dan menyuruh Tohka tetap tinggal di rumah Shidou. Tidak baik jika ada seorang gadis dan seorang laki-laki tinggal serumah. Apalagi mereka berpacaran. Ayah Naruto mau mengizinkan Tohka tinggal bersamanya dan Naruto, asal kalau Tohka sudah menikah dengan Naruto nanti. Barulah Tohka bisa tinggal bersama Naruto dalam satu atap.

Yang kedua, dia harus menghadapi ulah para gadis spirit yang selalu berusaha menggodanya. Itu hampir setiap hari jika ke sekolah. Tak dapat dielakkan, Tohka selalu cemburu dan marah besar padanya karena maunya digoda oleh gadis-gadis spirit itu. Tohka sudah banyak berubah sejak setahun ini. Dia berubah menjadi lebih tenang, mudah tersinggung dan mudah emosi. Tidak polos dan kekanak-kanakan lagi. Rasanya dia sedikit dewasa sekarang.

Juga Tohka sering berkunjung ke rumah Naruto setelah sepulang sekolah, bukan hanya ingin menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada Naruto. Tapi, dia juga ingin belajar memasak pada Minato agar bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk Naruto nantinya. Dari Minato, dia belajar banyak soal tugas-tugas rumah tangga. Tak dapat disangka-sangka juga, dia sering membantu Minato memasak dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga lainnya. Dia mengatakan semua ini dia lakukan hanya demi Naruto dan ingin menjadi orang yang paling dicintai Naruto untuk selamanya.

Ya, dua pemikiran yang menjelma di otak Naruto pada pagi hari yang cerah ini. Kedua kakinya melangkah santai untuk menyusuri jalanan perumahan yang sepi. Tas jingga tampak tergantung di bahu kanannya. Pakaian seragam khas Tenguu High School juga membalut tubuhnya yang tegap dan tinggi. Umurnya sudah menginjak 18 tahun sekarang. Dia mulai kelihatan lebih dewasa.

Walaupun begitu, dia tetaplah shinobi yang berasal dari desa Konoha. Desa ninja yang tidak ada lagi karena sudah hancur akibat ledakan besar yang dilakukan oleh spirit. Semuanya tidak ada yang selamat dari bencana besar itu kecuali ayahnya, Namikaze Minato itu, sang mantan Hokage keempat.

Di dunia ini, dua shinobi yang tersisa, hanyalah dirinya dan ayahnya. Dua shinobi yang telah menempuh kehidupan baru di kota Tenguu. Berusaha melupakan kehidupan di masa lalu. Kehidupan masa kini telah mereka jalani. Saatnya terus tetap hidup untuk kelangsungan masa depan.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Langkah kaki laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru itu, terus terayun dengan ringan. Dia berjalan sambil merenungkan masa lalunya itu. Hingga dia tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang sedang berlari-lari cepat ke arahnya. Memanggil dirinya dengan suara yang keras.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Renungan Naruto buyar. Dia tersentak dan menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Siapa yang memanggilku?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke arah asal suara.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Tampak gadis berambut ungu panjang diikat ponytail. Bermata sewarna dengan matanya. Berpakaian seragam dan rok setengah paha khas THS. Menyandang tas ungu bertali dua di dua bahunya. Mengenakan kaos kaki berwarna hitam setengah betis. Sepatu kets berwarna hitam membungkus kakinya.

"Tohka-chan!"

Begitulah Naruto memanggilnya. Sebenarnya, nama lengkap gadis itu adalah Yatogami Tohka. Seorang gadis spirit yang memiliki pedang besar bernama Sandalphon. Merupakan spirit dalam kelas AAA. Kode namanya adalah princess. Dialah pacarnya Naruto.

Begitu sudah di dekat Naruto, dia langsung merangkul tangan kiri Naruto dengan perasaan cinta yang berbunga-bunga.

"Syukurlah, aku menemukanmu di sini," ucap Tohka yang tertawa lebar dengan rona merah tipis di dua pipinya."Aku tadi ke rumahmu. Tapi, kata ayahmu, kamu sudah berangkat duluan ke sekolah. Jadinya, aku langsung lari untuk mencarimu. Untunglah, kamu sudah kutemukan. Aku ingin kita berangkat ke sekolah sama-sama pagi ini."

"Oh ...," Naruto membulatkan mulutnya seperti huruf o."Kamu itu ya ... Selalu datang pagi-pagi ke rumahku, supaya kita bisa berangkat ke sekolah sama-sama. Padahal jarak rumah Shidou dengan rumahku agak berjauhan. Tapi, kamu tetap nekad juga datang ke sini. Dasar, Tohka!"

Naruto tersenyum dengan kemerahan di dua pipinya. Sedangkan Tohka hanya tertawa geli.

"Hehehe ... Tentu saja. Karena aku ingin selalu bersamamu, Naruto-kun."

"Hm, aku tahu itu."

"Tapi, aku ingin tinggal denganmu. Aku merasa kesepian kalau nggak ada kamu saat di rumah Shidou."

Sejenak raut muka Tohka berubah kusut. Membuat Naruto terpaku melihatnya.

Lalu Naruto menjawabnya dengan segera. Tangannya memegang puncak rambut Tohka.

"Jangan sedih. Ayahku sudah bilang sama kamu, kan? Kalau kamu belum boleh tinggal denganku sekarang. Kita ini belum menikah. Belum boleh tinggal serumah. Kamu paham, kan Tohka-chan?"

Pandangan gadis itu meredup saat menatap wajah Naruto yang terkesan lembut. Dia hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Aku paham."

"Bagus."

"Tapi, Shidou dan Origami. Mereka tinggal serumah. Padahal mereka berpacaran. Tapi, kenapa ayahmu melarang kita tinggal serumah?"

Tangan Naruto menjauh dari puncak kepala Tohka. Dia pun melihat ke arah lain sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Hm ... Itu karena ayah nggak mau terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk pada kita berdua. Makanya dia melarang kita tinggal serumah. Kamu bisa tinggal di rumahku jika kamu sudah menjadi istriku nantinya. Kira-kira begitu."

"Oh ..."

Tohka manggut-manggut. Kemudian Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kamu sudah ngerti, kan?"

"Iya."

"Kalau gitu, ayo kita pergi ke sekolah sekarang."

"Hm ..."

Sekali lagi rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipi Tohka. Dia tersenyum manis. Begitu bahagia mendengarnya.

Setelah itu, mereka melangkah bersama. Terlihat Tohka masih merangkul tangan kiri Naruto dengan eratnya. Tidak mau melepaskannya. Bahkan Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah pacarnya ini yang sudah ditetapkan oleh ayahnya, masuk dalam daftar calon istrinya dan calon menantu buat ayahnya. Dia belum memikirkan sejauh itu sekarang. Tentang pernikahan itu yang selalu diingatkan oleh ayahnya jika Tohka berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Intinya mereka dijodohkan. Tapi, belum ada rencana untuk bertunangan atau semacamnya. Mereka masih senang menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih ini. Belum ada niat untuk melanjutkan hubungan yang lebih serius dari itu. Tapi, Minato selalu mengingatkan mereka jika mereka akan menikah agar hubungan ini tetap berjalan untuk selamanya. Lagipula Tohka kelihatannya tidak pernah mau jauh darinya. Gadis itu selalu mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi kecuali sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Pasangan sejoli yang sudah menjalin hubungan hampir setahun lebih ini, sudah pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Perjalanan mereka difokuskan untuk menuju ke sekolah sekarang juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di Tenguu High School saat ini.

Di lantai tiga, persis di kelas 12-C, tempat Naruto belajar sekarang, telah dilangsungkan pelajaran di jam pertama di pagi ini. Pelajaran bahasa inggris yang diterangkan oleh seorang guru yang bernama Akahana Sara.

Akahana Sara adalah seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang dikuncir satu. Bermata violet. Berkulit putih. Berpakaian jas hitam dan rok hitam selutut. Kedua kakinya mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna senada dengan pakaiannya. Sangat cantik dan anggun. Umurnya sekitar 29 tahun. Merupakan guru baru yang mengajar di sekolah Naruto.

Kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama, Sara ini sangat mirip dengan Uzumaki Kushina, ibu kandung Naruto. Bahkan Naruto sangat kaget melihatnya saat bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali. Dia mengira ibunya hidup lagi. Padahal sesungguhnya ibunya sudah meninggal sejak melahirkannya. Sampai saat ini, foto kenangan ibunya masih ada bersamanya, yang sempat diselamatkan oleh ayahnya sebelum ledakan besar menghancurkan seisi desa ninja. Jadi, dia masih mengingat dengan baik wajah dan penampilan diri ibunya. Kira-kira nyaris sama dengan Sara.

Sudah hampir sebulan lamanya, Sara mengajar di Tenguu High School. Dia pun mengenal baik beberapa orang yang menghuni sekolah ini. Termasuk Naruto, Shidou, para gadis spirit dan bahkan Minato juga.

Minato sendiri juga kaget saat bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kalinya. Dia mengira istrinya Kushina, hidup lagi. Sama yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto. Tapi, dia bisa menguasai keadaan jika Sara itu bukanlah Kushina. Melainkan hanya seseorang yang mirip dengan Kushina.

Bukankah ada orang yang sangat mirip dengan yang satu sama lainnya di dunia ini? Atas pernyataan itu, Minato maupun Naruto sama-sama memahaminya dengan cepat. Mereka tidak ingin berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan yang tertinggal di masa lalu itu.

Kehidupan mereka terus dijalankan, meskipun ada rasa penasaran untuk mengungkapkan tentang siapa sebenarnya Sara itu. Wajah Sara yang mirip dengan Kushina, mengundang keduanya untuk mengenal lebih jauh tentang diri Sara. Mereka tertantang untuk menggali informasi yang berkaitan tentang Sara. Sehingga Sara mengenal mereka seperti sekarang ini.

Ternyata Sara adalah orang yang baik, lembut dan perhatian. Jauh berbeda dengan sifat Kushina. Membuat Minato dan Naruto begitu senang jika mengobrol dengannya. Bahkan Minato yang lebih dekat dengannya karena sesama guru yang mengajar di Tenguu High Scool. Sedangkan Naruto merasakan kehadiran sang ibu jika berada di dekat guru cantik itu. Dia berharap guru cantik itu bisa menjadi ibunya dan memberikannya sebuah kasih sayang seorang ibu yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sejak kecil.

Itulah yang terjadi. Itulah yang sedang dipikirkan Naruto saat memperhatikan Sara yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran di depan kelas.

Dia duduk persis di paling depan. Di sampingnya, ada Tohka yang duduk manis di bangkunya sendiri. Gadis itu sedang asyik mencatat di selembar buku. Mencatat tulisan yang tertera di papan tulis. Begitu serius.

Lalu Tohka pun menyadari Naruto yang melamun dan berhenti menulis. Dia pun menegur Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto-kun!"

Spontan, Naruto tersentak kaget. Dia melirik Tohka dengan cepat.

"Eh? Ada apa, Tohka-chan?"

"Kamu itu ... Kok melamun?"

"Eh?" Naruto bengong."Aku nggak melamun kok."

Kening Tohka mengerut. Mulutnya sedikit merengut.

"Huh, sudah jelas kamu itu melamun. Apa yang kamu pikirkan sih?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok. Sungguh."

Naruto menyengir lebar dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Tohka hanya menghelakan napasnya.

"Haaah, ya sudahlah."

Kembali gadis itu menulis. Perhatiannya ditujukan ke arah papan tulis.

Naruto tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Tohka, yang menurutnya sedikit berubah sejak setahun lalu. Tohka menjadi lebih dewasa dan tenang. Tapi, terkadang gampang emosi dan gampang tersinggung. Perubahan sikapnya tidak terduga sama sekali.

Kemudian dia menfokuskan diri untuk memperhatikan Sara yang terus mengajar. Teman-teman sekelasnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak ada yang saling berbicara lagi hingga Sara selesai mengajar di jam pertama ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TANG! TONG! TANG! TONG!

Bel berbunyi nyaring di seantero Tenguu High School. Bel yang menandakan waktunya istirahat siang tiba, bertepatan pada pukul 11.30 PM.

Seluruh penghuni sekolah berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing-masing seperti pasukan lebah yang keluar dari sarangnya. Mereka segera menuju ke tempat tujuan masing-masing seperti ke kantin, perpustakaan, toilet, ruang guru, halaman sekolah, taman sekolah dan sebagainya. Mereka pergi secara berkelompok. Ada yang sendirian, ada yang berdua, ada yang bertiga, ada yang berempat dan beberapa kelompok lainnya. Mereka akan merencanakan sesuatu yang akan mereka makan karena perut mereka sudah keroncongan. Minta diisi segera juga dengan makanan yang bisa dimakan.

Sudut pandang terarah pada kelas 12-C, di mana Naruto dan Tohka yang keluar bersama para penghuni kelas lainnya. Maklum, kebetulan sepasang sejoli ini sekelas lagi di tahun ketiga ini. Sementara Shidou, Origami, Mana dan Kurumi yang satu angkatan dengan mereka. Terpisah dari mereka. Seperti Shidou yang menyasar ke kelas 12-F, Origami dan Mana yang berada di kelas 12-A dan Kurumi yang berada di kelas 12-B. Terakhir Miku yang duduk di kelas 12-D.

Mereka terpisah-pisah dan tidak sekelas lagi saat masih duduk di kelas 11. Kini semuanya harus berjuang sendiri agar bisa lulus dari SMA di tahun ini. Apalagi mereka baru masuk dan belajar di kelas 12 yang bertepatan di bulan April, persis di musim semi.

Sekarang sudah tiba waktunya untuk beristirahat, lalu tampak dua gadis kembar sedang berlarian melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang berjalan di lorong lantai tiga. Mereka terburu-buru begitu sehingga orang-orang terheran-heran melihat mereka.

"MINGGIR!"

"PERMISI, KAMI MAU LEWAT!"

"CEPAT, YUZURU! NANTI KITA KEDULUAN DARI TOHKA!"

"TUNGGU AKU, KAGUYA!"

Si gadis kembar yang bernama Yamai Kaguya dan Yamai Yuzuru ini, berlarian sangat kencang menuju kelas 12-C. Mereka ingin menemui Naruto yang sangat mereka sukai itu.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Kaguya, si gadis berambut coklat dikepang satu dan bermata biru yang duluan berlari di depan saudari kembarnya. Sedangkan Yuzuru, si gadis berambut coklat dikonde satu dan bermata biru, bersusah payah mengejar Kaguya yang benar-benar bersemangat.

Kedua gadis kembar itu ingin mengajak Naruto pergi makan bersama mereka. Juga sekalian berusaha membuat Naruto jatuh cinta pada mereka.

Setelah berlari cukup lama, mereka pun tiba juga di kelas 12-C itu. Namun, ternyata yang mereka temui adalah Kurumi. Sehingga mereka berhenti berlari di dekat pintu kelas 12-C itu.

"Lho ... Kurumi?" sahut si Yamai kembar dengan kompak.

Tokisaki Kurumi, begitulah nama gadis berambut panjang hitam diikat dua dan bermata merah itu, menyadari kedatangan si kembar. Lalu menunjukkan senyum lembutnya.

"Rupanya kalian, Kaguya, Yuzuru ...," tangan kanan Kurumi memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya."Kalian pasti mencari Naruto, kan?"

"Iya."

Yamai kembar mengangguk bersamaan. Kurumi terus tersenyum.

"Sayang sekali, Tohka telah membawa Naruto untuk makan siang bersamanya. Aku baru saja bertemu dengan mereka."

"Yaaa, kita terlambat lagi!"

Kedua gadis kembar itu menunduk lesu secara kompak lagi. Kurumi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka itu.

Keadaan kelas 12-C itu sudah kosong melompong. Tinggallah tiga gadis spirit yang merana sendiri di tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di atap sekolah yang sepi, sebelum menjelang tengah hari.

Tampak sepasang kekasih yang sedang berduaan di suasana yang sepi. Ditemani teriknya mentari dan angin yang berhembus pelan. Membuat mereka semakin menikmati waktu untuk bersama seperti ini.

Naruto dan Tohka sedang duduk di lantai dan saling berhadapan. Mereka terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang serius mengenai makan siang hari ini.

SET!

Terlihat Tohka menyodorkan kotak bekal makan siang kepada Naruto. Semburan merah tertampil di dua pipinya.

"Kejutan! Ini bento spesial untukmu."

Naruto menerimanya dengan wajah bengong.

"Untukku?"

"Ya, aku yang membuatnya tadi pagi."

"Eh?" Naruto tersentak sendiri."Kamu yang membuatnya sendiri?"

Gadis spirit itu mengangguk cepat.

"Aku sudah membuatnya dengan penuh cinta. Seperti yang diajarkan Minato-Ojisan sama aku. Aku ingin pintar memasak supaya aku bisa memasakkan makanan yang enak buatmu setelah aku menjadi istrimu nantinya. Makanya aku mulai belajar dari sekarang. Ini semua demi cintaku untukmu, Naruto-kun."

Mendengar perkataan Tohka yang begitu lembut, membuat Naruto terpana sebentar. Lalu ia tertawa kecil.

"Oh ... Baguslah. Terima kasih banyak, Tohka-chan."

Laki-laki itu menepuk pelan puncak rambut Tohka. Membuat semburat merah muncul lagi di dua pipi Tohka. Senyuman muncul di wajahnya.

"Iya."

"Aku coba ya."

Tohka mengangguk dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga. Kemudian memperhatikan Naruto yang membuka tutup kotak bekal itu. Tutup kotak bekal diletakkan di sampingnya. Lalu mengambil sumpit yang terletak di dalam kotak bekal dan mulai mencomot makanan yang ada di dalamnya.

HAP!

Makanan itu sukses masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto. Dikunyahnya dengan gerakan pelan. Menghayati cita rasa makanan itu dengan seksama. Penuh konsentrasi yang tinggi.

Sementara Tohka sudah berkeringat dingin. Berdebar-debar tidak karuan untuk menunggu jawaban Naruto setelah memakan habis makanan yang dikunyahnya itu.

Sedetik kemudian, raut muka Naruto berubah. Wajahnya berseri-seri dengan tawa lebar yang mengembang.

"Wah, enak sekali. Kamu memang sudah pintar memasak sekarang ya!"

Mendengar itu, Tohka merasa senang sekali. Wajahnya menjadi sangat cerah.

"Benar itu, Naruto-kun? Kamu nggak bohong?"

"Benar. Aku nggak bohong kok. Makananmu benar-benar enak. Aku suka sekali."

Sungguh bahagia tidak terkira. Hati Tohka menjadi berbunga-bunga. Sangat banyak dan bermekaran dengan indahnya.

GREP!

Dia pun langsung memeluk leher Naruto dengan eratnya. Kedua tangan Naruto menjauh karena dia memegang kotak bekal dan sumpit sekaligus. Dia cukup kaget saat Tohka memeluknya seperti itu.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun. Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Hm ... Aku tahu itu. Tapi, sekarang lepaskan aku. Kita makan siang sama-sama ya?"

Atas permintaan Naruto, Tohka melepaskan rangkulannya dari leher Naruto. Dia mengangguk dan duduk bersimpuh di depan Naruto.

"Iya. Ayo, kita makan sama-sama."

"Aku yang akan menyuapimu."

HAP!

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Tohka, Naruto berhasil memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam mulut Tohka. Tohka sedikit kaget dan melototkan kedua matanya. Sedangkan Naruto tertawa ngeles melihatnya.

"Hehehe ... Bolanya berhasil masuk ke gawangnya."

"Uhm ... Nyam ...," Tohka tersenyum senang sambil mengunyah makanannya."Dasar, kamu bikin aku kaget saja! Nyam ... Nyam ... Nyam ..."

Gadis berambut ungu tidak marah, malah tersenyum karena merasa senang disuapi oleh orang yang dicintainya. Naruto yang begitu perhatian dan lembut padanya, memberikan tanda kasih sayangnya yang begitu besar. Betapa laki-laki ninja itu mencintainya. Memperlakukannya dengan baik dan membuat dirinya merasa nyaman. Baginya, Naruto adalah orang paling berharga yang patut dipertahankan. Tidak akan dilepaskannya untuk orang lain.

Mereka berdua saling makan siang bersama dengan satu kotak bekal itu. Tanpa menyadari jika ada seseorang yang sedang mengintai mereka dari balik dinding pintu atap. Seseorang yang menyeringai sinis dengan aura yang sangat gelap.

"Begitu ya ... Hubungan kalian semakin akrab saja. Tohka dan Naruto. Tidak lama lagi, aku akan membuat hubungan kalian itu renggang dan putus secepatnya. Melalui permainan emosi yang sebentar lagi akan aku mulai. Lihat saja saat itu tiba. Khukhukhu ..."

Siapakah seseorang yang mengintai Naruto dan Tohka itu? Tiada yang tahu. Namun, yang pasti dia segera menghilang dari sana sebelum Naruto dan Tohka menyadari keberadaannya.

Tak lama lagi, masalah baru akan mulai mendera mereka. Setelah ini, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Moshi-moshi, semuanya!**

 **Sesuai janji saya, fic "Shinobi and New Spirit" ini akhirnya saya update pada bulan Juli ini. Makanya saya buat fic ini sebelum bulan Juli. Jadi, karena kendala internet, makanya update-nya agak terlambat dari jadwal penyelesaian fic ini. Tapi, syukurlah fic ini update juga dan semoga kalian suka dengan cerita di season 2 ini.**

 **Hm, apa yang ingin saya sampaikan lagi ya? Saya rasa nggak ada lagi. Jadi, sekian sampai di sini dan jangan lupa mereview fic ini ya.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 2.**

 **Finish: Selasa, 28 Juni 2016**


	2. Pindah rumah

"Nah, sudah diputuskan, bagi kalian para spirit, aku membangun sebuah apartemen khusus buat kalian semua!" seru gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang diikat twintail dengan pita putih."Bagaimana? Apa kalian semua menyukainya?"

JREEENG!

Tepat di depan mata para spirit yaitu Tohka, Origami, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Yoshino, Kurumi, dan Miku, terlihat sebuah gedung apartemen berlantai lima yang didesain dengan unik. Apartemen yang bernama "Spirit Apartement", yang dibangun dari hasil dari kas keuangan organisasi Ratatoskr yang dipimpin Itsuka Kotori. Kotori yang membangun apartemen itu atas dasar permintaan Shidou yang selalu kewalahan menghadapi berbagai ulah para gadis spirit. Shidou tidak tahan lagi dan memohon-mohon pada Kotori agar Kotori bisa memindahkan semua gadis spirit ke tempat lain. Kotori memikirkannya untuk beberapa hari, barulah dia menjawab permintaan Shidou itu.

Pada akhirnya, permintaan Shidou terkabul. Shidou mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tuhan dan Kotori.

"Wah, apartemennya bagus juga!" kata Tohka yang tampak senang.

"Ah, kenapa kita harus tinggal di sini sih?" ujar Origami dengan nada yang datar."Lebih baik aku tinggal serumah saja dengan Shidou-kun."

"Tidak boleh. Kita sudah berjanji pada Kotori agar tidak mengganggu Shidou-kun lagi, kan? Kau ingat itu, Origami," ucap Kurumi yang tersenyum pada Origami.

"Hn, aku ingat itu," Origami mengangguk pelan.

"Yaaah... Tidak bisa tinggal bersama Shidou-kun," Yoshino menunduk lesu bersama boneka kelincinya, Yoshinon.

"Tidak mungkin...," Kaguya dan Yuzuru malah menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Aaaah... Sudah nasib kita begini...," Miku menghelakan napas panjangnya.

"Ya, itulah takdir kalian, para gadis spirit. Jadi, terimalah kehidupan kalian yang sekarang," tambah Naruto yang berdiri di samping Shidou.

Tohka dan Kurumi mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat yang diutarakan oleh Naruto. Origami yang sangat cuek. Para spirit lainnya, menggeleng tanda tidak setuju.

Kotori bersidekap dada dengan tampang yang sangat wibawa.

"Baiklah... Semua spirit! Mulai hari ini, kalian tinggal di sini. Soal biaya sewa, gratis. Semuanya ditanggung oleh Ratatoskr. Apa kalian mengerti?"

Semua spirit menjawab dengan lesu kecuali Tohka dan Kurumi yang menjawab dengan antusias.

"Mengerti..."

"Ayo, kita masuk ke apartemennya. Akan aku tunjukkan dimana kamar kalian satu persatu..."

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Sang pemimpin yang berjalan duluan menuju ke apartemen itu. Disusul dengan yang lainnya dari belakang.

Semua gadis spirit menenteng koper besar masing-masing kecuali Kotori, yang berisikan pakaian pribadi dan barang-barang penting lainnya. Mereka membawa koper besar mereka dengan bersusah payah.

Tapi, ada pemandangan yang membuat iri setiap gadis spirit tatkala melihatnya. Adegan dimana dua laki-laki berusaha membawakan koper besar milik dua gadis spirit.

Naruto membawa koper besar milik Tohka, sedangkan Shidou membawa koper besar milik Origami. Mereka berempat tersenyum antara satu sama lainnya dalam suasana yang sangat berbunga-bunga.

KIIITS!

Alhasil, aura-aura kehitaman merayap-rayap di belakang tubuh para gadis spirit yang melihat adegan yang sangat menusuk hati mereka, kecuali Kotori dan Yoshino yang bengong melihatnya.

Naruto dan Shidou kaget setengah mati melihat perubahan wajah para gadis spirit itu. Para gadis spirit telah dikuasai amarah kecemburuan yang sangat pekat.

Saat itu juga...

Awan-awan hitam tampak menutupi langit yang biru. Terjadilah ledakan yang sangat dahsyat di tempat itu. Tanpa menghancurkan apartemen baru yang dibangun, tak jauh dari rumah Shidou.

DHUAAAAR!

Para spirit mengamuk dan dihadang oleh Tohka dan Origami. Mereka mulai bersiap-siap untuk bertarung antara satu sama lainnya.

"Kenapa jadi begini sih?" Kotori sweatdrop.

"Kami tidak tahu...," Naruto dan Shidou menjawab kompak.

Sweatdrop pun hinggap di belakang kepala mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disc:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Date A Live: Koshi Tachibana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kamis, 1 Juni 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SHINOBI AND NEW SPIRIT**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Pindah rumah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada akhirnya pertarungan konyol itu dihentikan oleh Naruto yang menggunakan mode Kyuubi. Naruto melepaskan sejumlah bunshin-nya untuk menenangkan para gadis spirit. Hingga para gadis spirit tidak jadi bertarung antara satu sama lainnya, dan meminta Naruto serta Shidou untuk membawakan koper-koper mereka.

Dengan terpaksa, Naruto dan para bushin-nya beserta Shidou membantu membawakan barang-barang milik para gadis spirit. Para gadis spirit sangat senang karena dua laki-laki yang sangat disukai mereka, membantu mereka untuk membawa barang-barang milik mereka.

Sesampainya di dalam apartemen itu, Kotori menunjukkan kamar setiap gadis spirit satu persatu. Para gadis spirit segera masuk ke dalam kamar yang ditunjuk Kotori, dan melihat apa yang mengisi di dalam kamar tersebut.

Tohka mendapatkan kamar bernomor satu, sebab dia adalah spirit yang pertama - yang ditemui Shidou pertama kali sebelum Naruto datang. Dia sangat senang dan antusias saat mendapatkan kamar yang berada di lantai satu.

"Wah, aku mendapatkan kamar nomor satu!" seru Tohka dengan nada yang sangat ceria."Kamarnya bagus sekali! Aku suka!"

Mata keunguannya menelusuri setiap sudut kamar itu. Terdapat perabotan yang lengkap seperti sofa, meja, televisi, lemari, dan lain-lain. Terbagi empat ruangan yaitu ruang tengah, satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi dan dapur. Kesannya minimalis dan sederhana.

Naruto merasa sangat capek dua kali lipat karena efek rasa capek yang dirasakan para bunshinnya setelah para bunshinnya kembali ke tubuhnya, dia ambruk bersama koper milik Tohka. Tergeletak tak berdaya dalam posisi yang tidak elit.

BRUK!

Otomatis Tohka kaget melihatnya dan buru-buru menghampiri Naruto yang terkapar di ruang tengah itu.

"Ah, Naruto-kun... Kau kenapa?"

"Capek~~."

"Oh...," Tohka membulatkan mulutnya seperti huruf o."Kalau capek, ya istirahat saja di sofa sana."

"Bukan hanya capek~, tapi juga haus, tahu~~."

"Uhm, kalau haus... Ya, minum saja. Tuh ada galon air di sana, kau bisa ambil sendiri, kan?"

Tohka dengan polosnya menunjuk ke arah galon air yang terpasang di atas dispenser. Melihat arah yang ditunjuk Tohka, benar-benar membuat Naruto kehilangan semangatnya. Sweatdrop besar hinggap di kepalanya.

Sungguh, dia harus bersabar jika menghadapi kekasihnya yang sama sekali tidak perhatian padanya.

"Aaaah... Tohka-chan... Bisakah kau lebih peka sedikit? Setidaknya kau membantuku untuk mengambil segelas air buatku."

"Uhm... Begitu ya? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?"

"Ah, kenapa aku harus bilang juga? Setidaknya kau itu peka dan menunjukkan perhatianmu itu padaku. Apakah itu berarti kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"..."

Tohka terdiam sejenak sembari tetap berlutut di samping Naruto yang terbaring tertelungkup. Naruto menunggu jawaban Tohka dengan sabar.

Tiga detik kemudian, Tohka tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, baiklah..."

Lalu gadis berambut ungu gelap itu segera bangkit berdiri dan berjalan untuk mengambil segelas air. Dia mengambil gelas yang ada di dekat dispenser tersebut dan memencet tombol biru untuk menuangkan air dingin ke dalam gelas tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum melihat usaha Tohka yang mengambil segelas air putih untuknya. Dia pun bangkit dan memilih duduk bersila sebentar di lantai. Tohka datang dan membungkukkan badannya untuk menyerahkan segelas air itu pada Naruto.

"Ini airnya, Naruto-kun."

"Terima kasih."

"Iya. Sama-sama."

Naruto langsung meminum air putih sampai tandas dari gelasnya. Betapa dia haus sekali sehingga membuat Tohka bengong melihatnya.

"Aaaaah... Segar sekali," Naruto tertawa lebar sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya."Ini gelasnya, Tohka-chan."

"Ah, iya."

Tohka tersenyum dan merasa senang melihat Naruto yang kembali bersemangat lagi. Dia mendekap gelas kaca itu di dadanya.

"Oh ya, koper ini mau diletakkan dimana?" tanya Naruto yang berdiri cepat sambil menegakkan kembali koper yang terkapar tadi.

"Uhm... Letakkan di kamar saja," pinta Tohka yang meletakkan gelas bekas minuman Naruto ke atas meja yang ada di ruang tengah.

"Oke."

Dengan cepat, Naruto membawa koper besar itu ke dalam kamar Tohka. Tohka mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju ke arah kamar. Lalu mereka berhenti berjalan tatkala melihat isi yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut.

Kamar itu cukup luas. Terdapat tempat tidur yang berukuran sedang, lemari pakaian, meja, sofa, lemari belajar dan sebagainya. Dicat dengan warna serba ungu yang mencerminkan warna khas Tohka yang memang identik dengan warna ungu.

Otomatis sang gadis spirit penyandang pedang sandalphone itu, menjerit senang dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"WAAAAH! CANTIKNYA! KOTORI MEMANG TAHU DENGAN APA YANG KUSUKA!"

"Pantas, kamarmu ini nomor satu."

"Iya, itu berarti aku yang paling pertama mendapatkan kamar secantik ini. Bukan begitu, Naruto-kun?"

"Ya..."

Naruto mengangguk dengan senyuman yang lebar. Tohka juga tersenyum. Saking senangnya, bahkan dia mencium pipi kanan Naruto. Sehingga membuat wajah Naruto memerah sekali.

Tohka tidak menyadari jikalau dia telah mencium Naruto. Dia sibuk mondar-mandir ke segala arah. Melihat-lihat perabotan baru yang akan menjadi miliknya selama dia tinggal di sini. Dia begitu senang. Sangat senang.

Naruto berdiri terpaku ketika melihatnya. Dia ikut merasa senang. Tersenyum hangat sambil berkata.

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang polos ya, Tohka-chan."

Begitulah, hingga dia menyibukkan dirinya untuk membantu membereskan barang-barang Tohka. Tohka juga ikut membantunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain, di kamar nomor dua.

Origami berdiri di depan kamarnya yang bernuansa putih. Semua perabotannya serba berwarna putih yang mencerminkan warna kepribadiannya.

Shidou yang sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya itu, memperhatikan Origami yang berdiri terpaku.

"Ori-chan... Kenapa?"

Ori-chan, itulah panggilan akrab Origami. Hanya Shidou yang boleh memanggilnya begitu.

"Ah... Tidak...," gadis berambut panjang putih itu, menoleh ke arah Shidou dengan tatapan yang datar."Aku hanya berpikir kamar ini memang cocok untukku."

"Oh, aku kira kau bersedih karena harus tinggal jauh dariku."

"Itu juga yang sedang kupikirkan."

"Eh?"

Shidou termangu ketika menyadari tatapan mata Origami yang menjadi sayu. Wajah Origami juga ikut suram karena suasana hatinya yang begitu redup.

"Aku ingin selalu bersama Shidou-kun. Aku tidak bisa berpisah satu detikpun dengan Shidou-kun. Aku sangat merasa sedih ketika tahu jika Shidou-kun menyuruh para gadis spirit lainnya pindah dari rumah Shidou-kun. Apa itu berarti Shidou-kun tidak menyukaiku lagi dan berniat mengusirku dari rumahmu? Apa itu benar?"

Shidou terperanjat mendengarkan perkataan Origami. Dia pun memasang wajah seriusnya dan berjalan pelan mendekati Origami.

Begitu berhadapan dengan Origami, Shidou memegang dua pipi Origami dengan erat. Menatap kedua mata Origami lekat-lekat.

"Itu tidak benar. Aku masih mencintaimu dan tidak pernah berniat mengusirmu dari rumahku. Aku hanya ingin... Terbebas dari godaan para gadis spirit lainnya. Yaah, kau tahu bagaimana agresifnya mereka. Apalagi rumahku sangat kecil dan tidak mungkin aku menampung semua gadis spirit yang telah kusegel kekuatannya di rumahku, kan? Kotori menawarkan ide untuk membangun apartemen ini padaku. Aku setuju saja dengan apa yang dia mau. Apartemen khusus buat para gadis spirit agar mereka bisa mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang layak. Ini bagus, kan? Setidaknya aku bisa aman tanpa diganggu oleh mereka lagi."

Origami terdiam dan menatap kedua mata Shidou begitu lama. Dia mencerna lebih dalam maksud Shidou ini. Bukan berarti buruk baginya dan juga bagi semua gadis spirit lainnya.

Tak lama kemudian, senyuman simpul terukir di wajah Origami yang manis. Dia langsung memeluk pinggang Shidou.

GREP!

Shidou bengong sebentar lalu membalas pelukan Origami. Dia mendengar Origami membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Terima kasih, Shidou-kun. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Terpana mendengarkan perkataan Origami, Shidou tersenyum.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu."

Mereka berpelukan bersama dalam suasana yang sangat berbunga-bunga. Sungguh romantis sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kamar nomor tiga, tampak gadis berambut biru cerah, dia sedang membereskan pakaiannya di atas tempat tidur, yang berserakan di mana-mana. Dia sangat kerepotan dan berpikir ingin mencari seseorang yang membantunya.

"Ah, banyak sekali...," kata Miku yang menghelakan napasnya sembari memegang satu setel pakaiannya."Apa aku minta saja Shidou-kun yang membantuku ya?"

Dia berpikir lagi sebentar lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menunduk lesu.

"Ya sudahlah... Aku sendiri saja yang membereskan semuanya."

Tidak mau merepotkan Shidou yang akan membuat Origami menjadi murka, dia memasang wajah pasrah dengan keadaan. Inilah takdirnya sebagai spirit yang akan merasakan kesendirian tanpa ada yang mencintainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kamar nomor empat, tampak gadis berambut hitam panjang yang diikat dua di bawahnya. Dia memakai pakaian gothic lolita serba hitam dan mondar-mandir sambil memasukkan semua pakaiannya ke dalam lemari.

"Hmm... Yang ini di sini... Yang itu di sana...," Kurumi tampak sibuk mengurus semua pakaiannya yang dibeli oleh Kotori."Lebih baik aku meletakkan semuanya di sini."

Dia tersenyum manis saat mengerjakan semuanya sendirian. Lalu membayangkan betapa menyenangkan bila ada Naruto yang membantunya.

Tapi, apa daya Naruto sibuk membantu Tohka di kamar satu. Tidak ada hak baginya untuk mengganggu mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yoshino... Kenapa kau tidak mau membereskan pakaianmu?"

"Aku tidak mau tinggal di sini. Aku mau tinggal di rumah Shidou-kun."

"Tapi, kau harus tinggal di sini lho."

"Aku tidak mau. Aku mau tinggal di rumah Shidou-kun."

"Ya sudahlah. Jangan bersedih, ada aku di sini yang menemanimu, kan?"

"Tapi... Yoshinon..."

"Ayo, bergembiralah! Kita akan selalu bersama, Yoshino!"

Sang boneka kelinci yang bisa berbicara yang berada di tangan kanan Yoshino, berusaha menghibur Yoshino yang dilanda kesedihan. Yoshino duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Dia tetap saja tidak mau tersenyum meskipun Yoshinon menunjukkan tingkah yang lucu.

Suasana kelam menghiasi kamar nomor lima itu. Tidak ada sinar sang matahari yang membuatnya cerah kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kamar nomor enam.

Tampak si kembar Yamai sedang sibuk mondar-mandir untuk mengurus barang-barang yang mereka bawa. Mereka bisa menerima keadaan ini dengan cepat, meskipun sempat menangis konyol tadi.

Kaguya sedang memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari. Sedangkan Yuzuru juga memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari yang sama. Hingga terjadilah pertengkaran di antara mereka berdua.

"Hei, aku di sini, Yuzuru!"

"Tidak! Aku yang di sini, Kaguya!"

"Akh, minggir dong! Kau di sana saja!"

"Aku tidak mau! Kau saja yang di sini!"

"Kau saja!"

"Kau saja!"

"Kau saja!"

"Kau saja!"

BLA... BLA... BLA...

Mereka berperang adu mulut dengan sengit. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghentikan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **Malaikat putih: maaf, jika saya lama melanjutkannya. Ini sudah lanjut.**

 **fadzri: ada. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **Tanpa akun: ini udah lanjut. Maaf, lama updatenya.**

 **Issei-kun baka: maaf, saya nggak bisa buat adegan lemon tohka dan naruto.**

 **hentai-kun keren: maaf, saya menolak tantanganmu.**

 **Herp: maaf, lama upnya. Sekali lagi, maaf ya.**

 **namikaze ansir: maaf, saya lama sekali melanjutkan fic ini. Ini udah up.**

 **Luthfi Gupix: oke, akan saya coba buat konflik yang seru dan menegangkan. Maaf, lama upnya selama setahun ini.**

 **Bayu: ini udah lanjut. Ya, fic kamu udah up, kan? Hanya ada satu spirit baru di sini.**

 **TOMBHIB12: ini udah lanjut.**

 **sanjaya: udah update sekarang.**

 **dante the azure fox: ya, terima kasih udah baca fic ini.**

 **kurama zula: oke, lanjut ini.**

 **L: ya, semangat.**

 **semangat author! ceritanya seru!**

 **GuiltyMaster69: terima kasih. Maaf, lama upnya.**

 **Ya, Akahana Sara yang ada di Naruto The Movie: The Lost Tower.**

 **Erza Scarlet Belserion: ya, terima kasih. Lihat saja nanti. Apakah tebakanmu benar atau nggak.**

 **yellow flash115: oke, lanjut nih.**

 **Farid: ini udah rilis chapter 2-nya. Maaf, lama.**

 **ARK-DragMam: terima kasih banyak. Ya, benar. Itu Akahana Sara.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 2 UP!**

 **Maaf, jika saya kelamaan menunda fic ini karena terkendala ide yang nggak ada dan nggak ada mood buat melanjutkannya. Maka atas permintaan seseorang, saya melanjutkan fic ini. Jadi, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf karena terlalu lama menunda fic ini. Maafkan saya ya.**

 **Untuk chapter selanjutnya, saya usahain bisa update lagi. Tapi, saya nggak bisa janji update kilat.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih.**

 **Jumat, 2 Juni 2017**


End file.
